


We're a team!

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, angsty fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Kaijou x Touou match, Kasamatsu feels guilty for their loss. Fortunately, he has Kise to remind him that he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're a team!

As the ball slowly but steadily left his hand, Kasamatsu felt his back being punched by a sudden wind parallel to him. He fell on his feet, and the ball went in. A perfect fadeaway. Although he loved the sensation of this move, today he wasn’t smiling.  
It was the first training after the KaijouxTouou match.   
“Senpai!!! Great one!” Kise cheerfully waved at him in approval.   
“Shut up and do your own training, moron!” he screamed as he kicked the kouhai’s head, immediately forgetting his pessimistic thoughts.  
“So mean!” the taller man cried, “I was just praising you, senpai!”  
Kasamatsu sighed. He knew that it was unnecessary to kick Kise like that, but truth be told, he was now hating himself so much that he couldn’t even stand when people said good things about him. They should stop acting like his strength was enough; he was weak. He couldn’t handle the generation of miracles. Thanks to him, Kise had to injure his leg, and even so, the support he managed to give him while he was getting prepared to make the perfect copy of Aomine’s movements was not enough, and they lost thanks to that.   
Even though he knew he was pushing himself too hard, he couldn’t help it. That was just how he was. Never satisfied with his current state, he wanted to become better, until his team was invincible, until all his teammates could finish each game with joy and satisfaction. He didn’t want to ever again carry an injured player or see his teammates crying. He didn’t want to ever let his ace, who gave his best, cry because it was not good enough.   
“I don’t need your praising. If you have time for that, become stronger,” he said as he ran back to his position, to practice some more free throws.  
Kise sighed, defeated, and went back to his own practice.  
“Dammit,” was the only thing in senpai’s head, “he was just trying to cheer me up. Why do I have to go so hard on him?” he knew that he was not jealous of Kise’s strength, but at the same time he couldn’t help but be too hard on him. He liked Kise, so it wasn’t personal really. It’s just that, whenever Kise acted like that, Kasamatsu would be overwhelmed by a ridiculous feeling of…  
Peace…  
He grinded his teeth. “I can always apologize after practice”, he thought as he went back to training.  
He was in the locker room, putting his things inside his bag in a pace that was really slower than necessary, but he didn’t mind. Moriyama and the others were already going back home, and he really didn’t want to go with them, so he stayed. No one said anything, they just left with a goodbye.  
Kasamatsu sighed, stopping what he was doing. He just needed some time alone. He had failed most of his shots and was just really, really angry with himself. “Why?” he punched his own locker, “what on earth can I do to become stronger?” he clenched his teeth as if that really could make the tears stop, “why can’t I find an answer?”  
Unlike the last time, his cries were now silent, just tears rolling down his face and falling on the ground, almost completely forgotten, and his throat feeling as if it was stuck on the wrong place, dry and hurting. He didn’t even mind. He just clenched his teeth and closed his eyes with all his might, waiting for the tears to stop so he could go back home and train a little more.  
He knew perfectly well that he was ridiculous and pitiful. He wanted to become stronger, but instead of doing just that, there he was, crying again. Kasamatsu was always trying to push his teammates, but he couldn’t even push himself. What a failure as a captain. Why was he even chosen to take this role in the first place? It was thanks to him that they couldn’t win the last year; what the hell the coach was thinking? It was obvious that it would happen again.  
Widening his eyes in surprise, he quickly wiped his tears as he heard the sound of the door opening.  
He looked at the door to see who it was, his eyes still widen in a mix of fear and surprise. He really hoped that his eyes were not red or anything. He really hoped that the fact he was crying had gone unnoticed.  
When he looked up, his eyes met with Kise’s.   
Well, that was just absolutely _great_.   
“Senpai…” the blonde’s eyes were sad as he looked at him. He clenched his teeth again. He was absolutely not going to cry in front of Kise. Not a single chance. He couldn’t just let himself be seen crying by one of his subordinates, specially the kouhai. He was supposed to be an example to him. He should be the one comforting him, never the other way around.  
He put his bravest look on. He could tell his expression was just back to normal.  
“What do you want, freshman?”  
His voice came out as a whisper, as he realized his throat was still hurting and he couldn’t talk normally. He stared at the ground.  
“Ah,” Kise looked surprise, as if he had just remembered what he was doing there “I forgot my wallet… But nevermind.” He said as he sat at Kasamatsu’s side “were you crying?”   
He shut his eyes as Kise put his arm around his shoulders. “Just take your damn wallet,” he whispered, unable to look brave anymore. His tone was fulfilled with sadness and regret.  
He had to blink a few times to understand the sudden change in his position. What happened?  
Kise had pulled him closer, hugging him. He immediately put his hands on Kise’s chest and pushed him away. “What the HELL was that?” he screamed, trying to calm himself down.   
Kise let him go, but he looked a bit sad. Again, Kasamatsu felt guilty for being so rude with him “sorry,” he said, not looking at Kise in the eyes.  
“Why are you crying, senpai?”  
“I’m not… well… that’s…” the unexpected question managed to break all his defenses and left Kasamatsu puzzled, not knowing what to answer, forgetting how to lie, not seeing anything because his vision was blurred by this pathetic tears.  
“Kh…” was the only sound that left his mouth before he gave in, letting the tears flow free at their own whim.  
The vision left Kise’s heart smashed between some cold, strong hands. It ached. He looked down, unable to stand the vision, as he tried to wipe Kasamatsu’s tears with his hands.  
“Why are you crying, senpai?” he repeated.  
“You know damn well why!” he lost it, screaming at Kise. His tears could no longer carry his sadness away. He needed to throw them all at once, violently, at something and run away. And now he was throwing it all at Kise. Again. What a great senpai he was. It was pathetic.  
“No, I don’t understand!” he was so surprised by Kise’s angry tone that his tears stopped flowing and he looked up. He was so calm up to now, but at that point he lost all his strength. He just couldn’t stand senpai crying, “I don’t understand why you only take yourself to blame if we lost! We are a team! We win together, and we lose together. Back then, you were the one who cheered everyone up, right? You told us to go home proud!” he snapped, “Why can’t you do the same?”  
Kasamatsu just looked down. He knew that Kise was right, be he just couldn’t help it.   
“Being part of a team means relying on them! You are the one who taught me that!” Kise’s eyes were teary. “Everyone relies on you, senpai! You are the one who brought this team together! You’re the reason everyone gives their all on training, you’re the reason we fight! Without you, there wouldn’t be any Kaijou!” his tears were then released as he started to cry silently, and his tone, just like that, went from angry to silent and steady “the team that I love so much… It’s all thanks to you, senpai. So I don’t understand why you still blame yourself, when you’re the reason we are so happy today!” With that phrase, Kise stopped talking and buried his face on his hands, crying and whispering, “I just want senpai to be happy too,” like a little kid.  
 _Why am I smiling?_ He thought as he wiped Kise’s tears, thinking that everything was just back to its place. He was the one comforting Kise, but he was also being comforted by him. They were relying on each other, and he felt at home. Like he would always feel when he was with his kouhai. That was some kind of power Kise had. He could make Kasamatsu at ease.  
“Stop crying. I get it,” he said.  
“Do you really?” Kise looked at Yukio as he obliged.  
“Yeah. I will just do my best with everyone. I will rely on you from now on”  
“I’m so happy, senpaaaaaaai!” Kise threw himself at Kasamatsu’s arms, crying out of joy.  
“Oi! Leave me alone!” he kicked him out, realizing that was a mistake right after. It was as if Kise’s arms had been glued to his skin and, now that he left, his skin went with him. He felt cold and uncomfortable. As if Kise’s arms belonged there.   
“Sorry…” he tried to say, but it was too low, and even himself couldn’t hear it because of the way louder sound of Kise’s laughter.  
He looked at the smiling kouhai, completely at ease, laughing out of joy because he was back to normal. _He really is an idiot_ , Kasamatsu thought as he laughed along, _but I couldn’t expect anyone better to have by my side._  
Kise stopped laughing to stare at the beautiful vision of Kasamatsu smiling. They both stand up and went to their respective homes, a sudden feeling of weightlessness overwhelming them both.  
As he went home, Kise made himself a promise. He would become stronger, strong enough to beat the whole Generation of Miracles altogether.   
_I don’t ever want to lose again_ , he thought.  
 _I don’t ever want to let him lose again._


End file.
